


Toy Story

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, harry and louis are dolls, like literally - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis jest smutną zabawką, a Kristen chce go rozweselić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Story

           Louis lubi siedzieć na parapecie i wyglądać przez okno. Lubi obserwować łuk, który ta wielka, jaśniejąca kula – Słońce, tak przynajmniej mówią – kreśli na niebie. Lubi obserwować jak liście powoli żółkną i brązowieją każdej jesieni, jak opadają i zostają zgrabione przez Liama, a później przykryte warstwą śniegu tylko po to, by na wiosnę na nowo wyrosnąć na osowiałych gałęziach. Lubi patrzeć, jak robią się zielone i tańczą na letnim wietrze, w towarzystwie motyli i śpiewających ptaków.

            Po prostu: świat go fascynuje.

            I to nie tak, że poza siedzeniem w oknie ma wiele do roboty, ponieważ od kiedy Kristen poszła do pierwszej klasy, ma dla niego coraz mniej czasu. I tak prawdopodobnie powinien się cieszyć, ponieważ zwraca na niego większą uwagę, niż na innych; mimo to boi się tego, co się stanie, kiedy Kristen dorośnie i zupełnie o nim zapomni.

            Jest rano i słońce stoi wysoko na niebie, kiedy Louis siedzi na parapecie, opierając swoją główkę o chłodną szybę. Kristen poszła już do szkoły; widział, jak jej tata, Liam, szedł z nią chodnikiem, trzymając jej małą rączkę, kiedy Kristen szła dumnie, choć jej ramiona były nieco opuszczone pod ciężarem różowego tornistra.

            Louis sam nie wie czy chciałby z nią iść.

Był tam pierwszego dnia szkoły; zabrała go wtedy ze sobą i ściskała go w rączce przez całą drogę, ale potem… Potem weszli do budynku pełnego dzieci. Było głośno i tłoczno, i wszyscy się gdzieś spieszyli, a potem rozległ się ten dźwięk, taki dziwny i drażniący uszy, i nagle Kristen pobiegła do jakiejś sali, wyrywając się z uścisku Nialla, jedynie machając mu na pożegnanie wolną ręką. I kiedy usiadła w ławce, dziewczynka siedząca obok niej, szturchnęła ją, wskazując na Louisa i unosząc pytająco brwi.

  - Co to? – spytała i jej głos był nieco bardziej piskliwy niż głos Kristen.

  - To Louis – odparła Kristen. – Tatuś go dla mnie zrobił.

            Dziewczynka wydęła wargi i przez dłuższy czas wpatrywała się w Louisa, oceniając go. Louisowi nie podobał się jej wzrok, ale nie mógł zrobić nic, poza bezczynnym leżeniem na ławce.

  - Moja mama mówi – zaczęła – że jesteśmy już za duże na bawienie się lalkami.

            Louis nie widział miny Kristen, ale dokładnie słyszał, jak pociągnęła nosem i chwilę później został brutalnie wrzucony do tornistra dziewczynki.

            Od tego czasu Louis nie jest zabierany do szkoły; zamiast tego, kiedy Kristen idzie na lekcje, on siedzi na parapecie i zastanawia się, co się stanie, kiedy jego Kristen dorośnie i przestanie mieć dla niego czas  _całkowicie_.

            Jego pozostali towarzysze tego nie rozumieją; ołowiane żołnierzyki w kółko tylko bawią się w wojnę, Chudy jeździ po łóżku na swoim Mustangu, wciąż wykrzykując te swoje hasła. Louis przysięga, że jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszy  _Wąż mi wlazł do buta_ , to zrobi coś, czego powstydziłaby się każda zabawka.

            Tak. Louis jest zabawką. Zrobioną przez tatę Kristen, Liama. Zabawką z plastiku i włóczki, ubraną w małą koszulkę w paski i czerwone spodenki i naprawdę nie ma w nim nic wyjątkowego. Prawdopodobnie dlatego lalka Perrie tak bardzo go nie lubi; ponieważ nie jest ze sklepu, a i tak zajął pierwsze miejsce w serduszku małej Kristen.

            Długi szczeka i wszyscy zwracają na niego uwagę. Tylnia część jego ciała biegnie, a sprężyna się skraca, kiedy odbiega od drzwi, gdzie stał na czatach. Wszyscy milkną, patrząc na niego w poddenerwowaniu.

  - Ktoś tu idzie, ktoś tu idzie! – mówi zdenerwowany, strzygąc uszami.

            Jak na zawołanie słyszą ciężkie kroki na schodach, a w szparze pod drzwiami pojawia się cień, gdy ktoś tam przystaje. Wszystkie zabawkami momentalnie uciekają lub padają na ziemie, nieruchomiejąc. Louis także szybko zeskakuje z parapetu na biurko, tam, gdzie powinien leżeć i sztywnieje, akurat w chwili, kiedy klamka zapada i drzwi się otwierają.

  - Co… Och. – Niall zatrzymuje się w pół kroku, niemal drepcząc klauna, który nie zdążył się nigdzie ukryć.

            Mężczyzna pochyla się i podnosi zabawkę, odkładając ją na najwyższą z półek, a potem podchodzi do okna i uchyla je, by przewietrzyć trochę pokój. Louis cieszy się, bo dzięki temu będzie mógł usłyszeć dźwięki ulicy.

  - Jak Boga kocham, czasami mam wrażenie, że ta bzdurna bajka ma coś wspólnego z rzeczywistością – mruczy do siebie Niall w drodze do drzwi. – Albo Kristen wdała się we mnie i tak bałagani, albo to, co było w Toy Story jest…

            Zamek w drzwiach klika, a Louis jeszcze przez chwilę leży nieruchomo, tak na wszelki wypadek. Dopiero po kilku sekundach podnosi się ostrożnie, patrząc, jak pozostałe zabawki wychylają się z ukrycia, by po chwili spotkać się na dywanie, wracając do swojego „życia”. Klaun rozgląda się, najwyraźniej przerażony wysokością, na której się znajduje, ale potem szybko znajduje drogę na sam dół.

            Louis wzdycha i wspina się na chłodny parapet, chłonąc dźwięki z zewnątrz. Dźwięk klaksonu i szum drzew, i śmiech dzieci, pomruk silników. Opiera czoło o szybę i patrzy.

            Jest tylko zabawką, która straciła chęć na zabawę.

—

  - Tatusiu, jeszcze jedna! – Prosi Kristen, leżąc w łóżku i przytulając mocno Louisa. – Jeszcze tylko jedna, obiecuję.

            Liam patrzy na nią, a potem poddaje się i kręci głową; jest całkiem pewny, że nauczyła się tego spojrzenia od Nialla. Mimo to sięga po kolejną cienką książeczkę – tym razem jest to  _Kopciuszek_  – i otwiera okładkę, zaczynając czytać.

            Louis lubi głos Liama. Jest głęboki i donośny, i doskonale nadaje się do opowiadania bajek. Uścisk Kristen zacieśnia się, kiedy Liam dochodzi do jej ulubionego fragmentu w tej historii i Louis ma tylko nadzieję, że nic mu nie pęknie, bo nie chciałby skończyć jako smutna i do tego zepsuta zabawka.

  - Śpij dobrze, kruszynko – mówi Liam, kiedy kończy czytać.

            Odkłada książkę na mały stoliczek, a potem pochyla się i całuje Kristen w czoło. Przykrywa ją dokładnie kołdrą z  _W.I.T.C.H_  i już ma gasić światło, kiedy dziewczynka obraca się na drugi bok, patrząc na niego dużymi, brązowymi oczkami.

  - Tatusiu? – szepcze. – Tatusiu, co dostanę na urodziny?

            Liam chichocze i kręci głową.

  - Nie mogę ci powiedzieć – mówi konspiracyjnym tonem. – To przecież prezent. Niespodzianka, pamiętasz?

            Kristen  milczy przez chwilę, a potem podnosi się na łokciach, a jej palce zaciskają się mocniej na Louisie.

  - Tatusiu, a czy możemy zrobić prezent dla Louisa?

  - Louisa? – pyta Liam, wyraźnie zmieszany. – Dlaczego chcesz dać Louisowi prezent, skarbie?

            Louis też jest tego ciekaw. Nadstawia uszu i wsłuchuje się w oddech dziewczynki, który przyspiesza, ponieważ jest ona podekscytowana.

  - Bo Louis jest smutny, tato! – Kristen jest wyraźnie oburzona tym, jak niedomyślny jest jej tata. – Musimy go rozweselić. Proszę, proszę,  _proszę_.

            Liam znów chichocze cicho pod nosem, ponieważ  _tak,_  Kristen zdecydowanie nauczyła się tego spojrzenia od Nialla.

  - Oczywiście, że go rozweselimy, myszko. Zobaczysz. – Mruga do niej, a potem gasi światło i po cichu wychodzi z pokoju.

            Zapada cisza i Louis leży w objęciach zasypiającej Kristen, zastanawiając się, czy naprawdę jest  _aż tak_  smutny, że widzi to dziewczynka. Ale potem dociera do niego, że ona wcale nie może stwierdzić, czy jest smutny czy nie, bo przecież nie wie, że on w ogóle żyje. To po prostu dziecko, które się bawi, wymyślając kolejną historię i to jest w porządku. To nie tak, że jej tato, Liam, zrobi coś, by rozweselić Louisa.

            Bo, ostatecznie, Louis jest tylko zabawką.

—

            To nowa lalka.

            Są urodziny Kristen i dziewczynka wbiega do pokoju, z uśmiechem na buzi, ściskając coś w rączce. Podbiega do biurka, gdzie leży Louis i podnosi go.

  - Louis, to Harry! – woła. – Tatuś zrobił go dla mnie. I dla ciebie, żebyś nie był już taki smutny.

            Przez kilka minut Kristen bawi się nimi, udając, że to dwaj młodzi chłopcy, przyjaciele ze szkoły czy coś, a Louis dzięki temu ma chwilę, by przyjrzeć się nowej zabawce. Jest z plastiku, tak jak i on, i ma na sobie zwykłą białą koszulkę i ciemne spodnie. Louis nie jest pewien, ale wydaje mu się, że ta lalka jest od niego trochę wyższa i to go trochę uraża, ponieważ może on też chciałby być odrobinę większy. Widzi też, że ta lalka –  _Harry,_  poprawia się w myślach – ma duże, zielone oczy, które przyglądają mu się w milczeniu, a jego włosy są z czarnej włóczki i… ojejku, one się kręcą! Louis ma dziwną ochotę przesunąć przez nie swoją plastikową dłonią.

  - Kristen, pospiesz się! – woła z dołu Niall. – Jedziemy na lody!

            Ta informacja wystarcza, by dziewczynka odłożyła zabawki na łóżko i wybiegła z pokoju, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Louis leży bez ruchu, nadsłuchując dźwięku odpalanego silnika, a kiedy w końcu samochód wyjeżdża z podjazdu, podnosi się ostrożnie.

            Harry już siedzi obok, wpatrując się w niego. Jego oczy są naprawdę, naprawdę duże i zielone, i lśnią tak przyjemnie. Potem uśmiecha się do Louisa i z jego twarzą dzieje się coś dziwnego.

  - M-masz dziury w policzkach – mówi cicho Louis.

            Harry mruga oczami i unosi ręce do twarzy, przesuwając po niej opuszkami plastikowych palców i marszcząc brwi.

  - Tutaj. – Louis podchodzi do niego i niepewnie dotyka palcem jednej z dziur, a potem patrzy z niepokojem na Harry’ego.

  - To nie boli – mówi Harry, zdezorientowany. – Jesteś Louis, tak?

            Louis cofa się i kiwa głową. Czuje się dziwnie. Wcześniej w jego malutkiej klatce piersiowej było puste miejsce, przez które był smutny i brakowało mu chęci na zabawę, a teraz ma wrażenie, że wypełnia je coś ciepłego. To dziwne i niepokojące, i przez chwilę boi się, że zaraz się spali; tak jak wtedy, gdy przypadkiem jeden z przyjaciół Nialla trzymał go przez chwilę nad ogniem zapalniczki. Do dziś ma mały ślad na plecach i do dziś pamięta płacz małej Kristen, która nie rozumiała, że to nie było celowe.

  - Jestem Harry – mówi zabawka. – I zostałem zrobiony dla… ciebie?

            Harry patrzy na niego niepewnie, a Louis milczy, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie widział tak ładnej zabawki. Harry jest śliczny i gdyby to był ktoś inny, Louis zapewne obawiałby się, że skończy gdzieś w pudle na zakurzonym strychu, zapomniany, podczas gdy nowa zabawka zajmie jego miejsce, ale… Ale to jest Harry i Louis się nie obawia, bo on został zrobiony także dla niego.

  - Zostałeś zrobiony dla Kristen – odpowiada cicho.

  - Ten facet… Liam? – Harry patrzy na niego niepewnie, a Louis przytakuje. – Liam mówił, że zostałem zrobiony, żebyś nie był smutny. Jesteś smutny, Louis?

            Ciężkie westchnięcie ucieka Louisowi, gdy patrzy na Harry’ego. Na pięknego Harry’ego, który kładzie swoją plastikową dłoń – większą od tej Louisa – na jego ramieniu i przygląda mu się uważnie. Louis zagląda w głąb siebie i dochodzi do wniosku, że może niekoniecznie jest już smutny. Że może odzyskał chęć na zabawę, bo to będzie o wiele lepsza zabawa, gdy jego towarzyszem będzie Harry.

            Nic jednak nie mówi, bo to wszystko jest dziwne, a on jest tylko zabawką i nie wie do końca, co to za uczucie, które się w nim buduje.

  - Nie bądź smutny. – Prosi Harry. – Jesteśmy zabawkami, mamy chyba zapisane w genach bycie szczęśliwymi.

            Louis parska śmiechem, bo,  _naprawdę?_

  - Harry, my nie mamy genów – mówi.

  - Mamy czy nie mamy. Kto wie. – Harry wzrusza ramionami. – Ważne, że się uśmiechnąłeś. Już myślałem, że będę musiał opowiedzieć ci jeden z moich żartów z „puk, puk”.

            Louis patrzy na niego niedowierzającym wzrokiem, bo nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał takiej zabawki. Harry mówi cały czas; powoli i wyraźnie, ale Louis wsłuchuje się jedynie w jego głos, który jest głębszy niż ten Liama i dużo piękniejszy. I zastanawia się, czy uda mu się kiedyś namówić Harrry’ego, by opowiedział mu bajkę na dobranoc.

            Ale teraz siada razem z nim na łóżku i rozmawia. I słucha jego żartów z „puk, puk”, mówiąc mu, jak to wcale nie są śmieszne. Harry się za to nie obraża, tylko zaczyna kolejny, a Louis powstrzymuje się od śmiechu.

            Kiedy wraca Kristen, obaj opadają na łóżko, nieruchomiejąc. Dziewczynka bawi się nimi przez chwilę, a potem odrabia lekcje. Kiedy nadchodzi czas spania, tym razem bierze ze sobą do łóżka Louisa oraz Harry’ego, a Niall czyta jej do snu, a potem otula kołdrą i całuje w czoło. Kiedy Kristen zasypia, Louis i Harry wyswobadzają się z jej uścisku i po cichu przechodzą na parapet, bo Harry nie widział jeszcze wielu rzeczy, a Louis chce mu je wszystkie pokazać.

            Siedzą więc na parapecie, wpatrując się w księżyc w pełni i Louis już wie, że od dziś nie będzie jedyną zabawką wyglądającą przez okno. Nie jest pewny co się stanie, kiedy Kristen dorośnie i przestanie się nim bawić, ale już się tego nie obawia, bo ma Harry’ego.

            Może obaj są tylko zabawkami, ale są  _swoimi_  zabawkami.


End file.
